


Пауки

by leoriel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Gen, Spiders
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8878498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel
Summary: дядя Бен все-таки умер, а Земо нашел Питера раньше





	

Легче всего оказалось привыкнуть к темноте.   
Немного света сверху пробивалось только ранним утром — жидкость в колбах становилась похожей на яблочный сок, а из темноты проступали бледные лица и выцветшие глаза других пленников. Поначалу он боялся их, как боялся темноты и пауков. Как боялся всего.   
Их называли Зимними Солдатами, и все они были мертвы. Он слышал, как об этом переговаривались тюремщики. Свое мнение ему иметь не запрещалось — только некому было о нем поведать, кроме пауков. До того, как он очутился в стеклянной банке, на уроке истории учитель рассказывал им легенду об армии спящих глиняных воинов. Зимние солдаты оставались для него такими же мифическими воинами: пойманные в ловушку, они ждали своего часа.   
Кстати про уроки — к своему удивлению, больше всего он скучал по алгебре. В школе она не особо ему нравилась: легко давалась, но и только. Больше по душе ему была физика, биология, химия — чтобы что-то взрывалось, рождалось и умирало, появлялось что-то живое. Из отцовских наметок он сумел восстановить формулу липкой паутины и гордился, что она вышла лучше настоящей: с ее помощью легко можно было обездвиживать плохих парней. Паутина оказалась настолько крепкой, что стоило, наверное, оформить патент. Им с тетей Мэй не помешали бы лишние деньги, особенно с учетом того, что он собирался сам скопить на колледж. А от колледжа недалеко и до настоящей Научной работы, какая была у его родителей. Если бы все пошло так, как он распланировал, то к старшим классам он бы не только покорил сердце Лиз Аллен, но и напросился бы на стажировку к отцу Гарри. Нашел бы лекарство от рака или изобрел машину времени.   
Если бы все пошло, как он распланировал, то дядя Бен остался бы жив, а он сам не плавал бы в банке с пауками. Хотя пауки не были злыми. Он придумывал им имена, прекрасно знал, сколько их и где каждый из них живет. Они заботились о нем: рассказывали, что творится за пределами банки. Только не могли вытащить отсюда и не умели читать. И считать. Но относились к нему гораздо лучше, чем некоторые школьные приятели.  
В другой жизни он бы мог стать математиком. Как Нэш. Парень, получивший Нобелевскую премию. Хотя тетя Мэй шутила, что для настоящего ученого ему не хватает усидчивости. Тетя Мэй шутила. Тетя Мэй.  
Со временем он смирился и с тем, что больше не увидит тетю. Теперь тетя Мэй живет с другим племянником — выглядящим в точности, как он сам? или он сам выглядел, как тот мальчик из снов? была ли Мэй его тетей? — и лучше бы ей ничего не заподозрить. Как и Лиз. Гвен. Гарри. Даже Флэшу. Тот вечно его задирал, но не заслуживал того, что обещал мужчина с грустными глазами.   
Их было двое. Двое на одного. Всего двое подозрительных типов против вашего дружелюбного соседа Человека-паука. Накануне он заманил в ловушку и сдал копам сразу четверых плохишей, остановив ограбление, и чувствовал себя страшно крутым. Ничуть не хуже Железного Человека.   
Да выглядели они не угрожающе: не превращались в песок и не пытались птичьими когтями выцарапать ему глаза. Голос человека с ожогами на лице звучал хрипло, но добродушно. Его спросили, правда ли Бен Паркер приходился ему дядей и сам ли он писал те гневные посты о его смерти в соцсетях. Может быть, ему помогал друг или тетя? Слишком много отчаяния и злости для одного подростка, Питер. Они звали его Питер; сейчас он был не уверен, действительно ли это имя принадлежало ему. Действительно ли он ходил в школу, мастерил костюм из старых тряпок, ссорился с Флешем и вздыхал по Лиз.   
Они предложили ему месть, но он отказался. Конечно, Мстители, играя в пятнашки с читаури, не думали о людях, погребенных под осколками инопланетных кораблей, — но дядя Бен и не хотел бы настоящей мести. Дядя Бен хотел бы, чтобы он показал им смысл ответственности. Что он лучше, чем они, и не будет убивать — ни плохих парней, ни хороших.   
Позже он много размышлял, оставили бы его в покое, если бы он сказал: да, я хочу отомстить Мстителям. Да, я ненавижу их больше всего на свете. Ведь сейчас ему казалось, что он их ненавидит. Пауки согласно передвигали мохнатыми лапками: им нравилось слушать его голос.   
Наверное, те парни в любом случае засунули бы его в банку. Человеку с грустными глазами, пугающими больше, чем ожоги на лице его друга, не важен был ответ. Ему хотелось, чтобы Мстители в ярости набросились друг на друга. Так и вышло.   
Мстители запутались в собственной лжи, как мухи в паутине. Стоило ему подумать об этом, как стекло вдруг исчезло, и он обрушился на пол вместе с толщей окружавшей его воды. Обретшие свободу пауки ожили и поползли к своим собратьям, но он не сомневался, что они вернутся, стоило позвать назад. Они всегда возвращались.   
— Питер? — позвал Железный Человек, как будто они уже были знакомы. — Господи, что ты здесь делаешь?   
— Только ты, Тони, мог притащить ребенка на поле боя дважды, — зло выплюнул человек со щитом. — Значит, так это называется — я пришел один, я пришел помочь?  
Однорукий лежал тихо, но глаза его еще двигались. Чтобы заметить, нужно было провести вечность в стеклянной банке.   
«Покажи им, пацан, — вспомнились вдруг слова человека с ожогами. — Просто покажи им, чего ты действительно стоишь».


End file.
